Yomazu
How Yomazu joined the Tourney Yomazu and Kawazu are the first Grimoire Heart “lesser” members to infiltrate Tenrou Island: when Levy McGarden, one of the S-Class candidates on the Island, runs away from her partner Gajeel Redfox out of frustration for his demeanor towards her, the two ambush her. Yomazu tries cutting her, but she falls to the ground, luckily avoiding the attack. Kawazu is immediately behind her, immobilizing her hands and laying her on the ground so that his partner can finish her, something Yomazu readies to do, stating that one enemy is already going down. Before he can finish off a terrified Levy, however, Gajeel appears to parry Yomazu’s attack and save her from certain death. Yomazu and Kawazu stare in silence as their two opponents stand back to back, ready for confrontation. As Gajeel and Levy exchange words, with the latter commenting that they shouldn’t attack members of the Balam Alliance so arbitrarily, Yomazu and Kawazu proceed to mock them, with Yomazu calling the amount of rules in regular Guilds suffocating, and Kawazu stating that, in war, there aren’t rules. When asked by Gajeel why they mentioned “war” and what is their goal, Yomazu replies that they came to poach all the Fairies on the island while he activates his Gō Spell, producing a continuous, extremely loud noise which forces Gajeel and Levy to cover their ears. As Levy suffers under Kawazu's Egg Magic barrages, Gajeel dodges a pair of slashes Yomazu performs against him. Then, much to Yomazu’s dismay, his spell is nullified by Levy’s Solid Script: Silent, allowing the opponents to focus again, and Gajeel to deliver a powerful punch on him. Yomazu, angered, asks how Gajeel dared to do that as he casts his Zan Spell, damaging the surrounding area and, much to his opponent’s disbelief, cutting through Gajeel’s own iron body. He keeps going at Gajeel, using his Kan Spell to harm him further, and subsequently delivering him another damaging slash with Narukami. With both of their opponents down and seemingly unable to fight back, Yomazu tells Kawazu that, if the other Fairy Tail's members are at the same level of the ones they just fought, the two of them alone could easily get rid of them all before the main squad arrives. An injured Gajeel asks what he's talking about, and Yomazu answers that the entire Grimoire Heart is coming. This prompts Gajeel to spur Levy to run off, in order to warn the others about the danger they're in. As Yomazu readies to run after Levy to prevent her from escaping, he's stopped by Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Club:the man, having consumed some iron provided by his partner before her escape, raises on his legs, again, readying to continue the battle, surprising Yomazu, who was scolding Kawazu for letting Levy get away. Gajeel attempts to hit Yomazu with Iron Dragon's Roar, but he stops the attack with Bō. As Kawazu bombards the opponent with his eggs, Yomazu slashes Gajeel several times, damaging him despite him commenting that his blunt sword could never pierce through his iron. Gajeel manages to catch Kawazu with his Iron Dragon's Sword, rapidly defeating him, but leaving himself open to Yomazu, who pierces through his right arm with his sword elongated by Tsuranuki. Much to his surprise however, Gajeel grabs onto his blade, claiming that he wouldn't lose, and remembered the time when Makarov invited him to join Fairy Tail. As Yomazu comments on his power, astonished, Gajeel cries out that he was a Fairy Tail Mage, breaking Yomazu's word by bending his stabbed arm and then attacking him with Karma Demon: Iron God Sword, breaking through his armor and defeating him, before collapsing from his wounds and exhaustion. As Levy returns to the scene alongside Erza Scarlet and Juvia Lockser and runs to Gajeel's side, an injured and laying, yet sneering Yomazu claims that for them it's over, as the Seven Kin of Purgatory, a group of Mages he couldn't stand a chance against, are coming. He's then confronted by Erza, who asks him what their goal is. He defiantly says that he won't reveal anything, but rapidly changes his mind, being shown revealing Grimoire Heart's intentions with a massive, comedic bump on his head. He states that his Guild is after Zeref, the Dark Mage from 400 years ago, who's still alive and is currently residing on Tenrou Island, but, according to Hades, is in a slumbering state, shocking Erza and Juvia. His awakening will submerge the world in total darkness. When Erza angrily asks if they want to step foot on the holy land of the Fairies and face them in battle, Yomazu warns her that Hades' army is coming, and goes on to list the Seven Kin of Purgatory, stating that one of them has already infiltrated the Island, much to his listeners' dismay. Some time later, Yomazu takes to sabotaging the weakened Fairy Tail Mages. Catching Bickslow off guard, Yomazu pierces him with a spell and along with Kawazu, begins attacking. Despite losing his sword, Yomazu is able to use his Magic and manages to cause Freed Justine's runes to dissipate, weakening their defense. Kain shows up as well and both Yomazu and Kawazu comment on how they can earn a promotion if they are successful. Together, the two of them target Freed and Bickslow while Kain deals with the girls and Elfman. Attacking Freed, Yomazu has his spells destroyed, much to his anger. However, he is soon able to gain the advantage in the battle. Once Elfman joins, Yomazu and Kawazu take on all three of them. Despite their attempts, the Fairy Tail Mages manage to overpower and defeat Yomazu and Kawazu, sending the former flying. With Grimoire Heart disbanded, Yomazu and Kawazu look for work when they are given a job to assassinate a swordsman named Sterkenburg "Sterk" Cranach. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his arms crossed while meditating. After the announcer calls his name Yomazu cuts the kanji 鏖 into view as the camera zooms then says "first catch of the day!" Special Moves Kan (Neutral) Yomazu makes the kan word on his Orient Solid Script. This word creates a beam of energy, which pierces Yomazu's opponent Bo (Side) This word creates a strong defensive wall in the form of a kanji, which shields Yomazu from enemy attack. Dark Sword: Muramasa (Up) Yomazu stabs the ground then jumps up summoning dark energy that can sap health from opponents and send it back to Yomazu. Zan (Down) This word can be used to create airy slashes which follow the trajectory of Yomazu's sword's movements, to make his attacks deadlier and greatly increase their reach. Tsuranuki (Hyper Smash) This technique greatly increase the length of Yomazu's blade, extending its reach. This will give double damage to giant characters and pierce guards more effectively. This wears out after 25 seconds. Dark Sword: Narukami (Final Smash) This technique has Yomazu rush towards his enemy, whom he slashes and then goes past, unsheathing his blade. A dark wave is created from Yomazu's sword, which follows his slash like a wake, cutting everything on his path Victory Animations #Yomazu makes the words すべての勝利！on his scroll then says "Big jewels for me!" #Yomazu cuts his sword into the ground nine times then holds it at his left side saying "Weapons are as loud as words." #Yomazu goes into a medittion position then dashes slashing his sword and says "It's over for you. I, Yomazu, have taken another worthless adversary down!" On-Screen Appearance Yomazu appears out of a tree and says "That's the problem with being in an official Guild! What's the point of joining if you're gonna be restricted by rules!?" Trivia *Yomazu's rival is an Arland knight named Sterkenburg "Sterk" Cranach. *Yomazu shares his English voice actor with Jozu. *Yomazu shares his French voice actor with Hody Jones, Sgt. Buster Kilrain, Rooney Doodle, Dozle Zabi (in all his Mobile Suits), Gilbert Blythe, Enel, Bob the Builder, Snotty Boy, Rubeus, Yajirobe and Android 16. *Yomazu shares his German voice actor with Arcanine, Stoutland, Chief Bogo and Ishidate. *Yomazu shares his Arabic voice actor with Jerid Messa (in all his Mobile Suits), Shaheen, Shew, King Enma, Shocker, Franky, Alex Mason, Zeed, Yamato Kikkawa, Skull Bozu, Rundas, Alex Mason, Jinei Udo, Genji Togashi, Gogandantess, Android 15, Xanxus, Grant Danasty, Raditz, Broly, Zato-1, Potemkin, Master Asia (in the Master Gundam), Garlic Jr., Masayuki Sanada, Kum Jonryoku, Skull Knight, Captain Ginyu and Mercenary Tao. *Yomazu shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Lee Pai Long, the adult Fossas, Jonin Baki, Mercenary Tao, Sicilian, Tekkaman Blade and Anjuro "Angelo" Katagiri. Category:Fairy Tail characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters